Duncan Drops a Clanger
Duncan Drops a Clanger is the sixth episode of the tenth season. Plot It is the day of the Mountain Village Country Fair and all of the narrow gauge engines are busy with their various deliveries. Duncan is on his way to the Transfer Yards to collect the clock tower's bell that is to be polished when he comes across a bumpy stretch of track. This is Duncan's favourite part of the railway as the bumpy track make his wheels clatter and rattle. Rheneas, going in the other direction, whistles to Duncan, telling him that he is going to be late. But Duncan's wheels are so noisy that he does not hear Rheneas' warning. Once at the Transfer Yards, Duncan collects the bell. The bell chimes sweetly as it is lowered on his flatbed and Duncan quite admires the bell's chiming. The foreman warns Duncan that the bell is very heavy and, as the track to the polishers is long over due for repairs, he must go slowly and carefully. But Duncan is too busy enjoying the bell ringing to even listen to the foreman's warnings. Duncan soon speeds up and the bell rings louder and louder; he likes the bell ringing even more than his wheels clattering. However, Duncan ignores warnings from Rusty, Skarloey, Mighty Mac, and Sir Handel to slow down and take care as they pass by. Suddenly, Duncan hits some very bumpy tracks and applying his brakes makes things worse. The bell tumbles off his flatbed and rolls down a hill. Now Duncan realises how wrong he was for going too fast. However, it turns out that he had not quite lost the bell as Duncan hears a ringing - it is the clock tower's bell. Following the sound, Duncan finds the bell caught in a tree above the line. Quickly, Duncan gets under the tree and catches the bell just in time. Duncan carries on with the bell on his flatbed and goes slowly and carefully to the polishers and all the way back to the Transfer Yards. Later, when the clock tower's bell chimes for the opening of the Country Fair, Duncan is very happy indeed. Characters * Skarloey * Rheneas * Sir Handel * Duncan * Mighty * Rusty * Peter Sam (does not speak) * Mac (does not speak) * Mr. Percival (cameo) * Mrs. Percival (cameo) Locations * Transfer Yards * Rheneas Viaduct * Village Square * Tea Room Station Trivia * This is the first episode since the eighth season episode, Squeak, Rattle and Roll, where Thomas doesn't appear. Goofs * The ground shakes when the bell rolls down the hill. * Mighty Mac and Sir Handel have the same whistle sound. * When the bell lands on Duncan's flatbed, he jumps from the impact long after it has landed. In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:DuncanDropsaClangertitlecard.png|Title card File:DuncanDropsaClangerPortuguesetitlecard.png|Portuguese title card File:DuncanDropsaClangerKoreantitlecard.png|Korean title card DuncanDropsaClanger84.png DuncanDropsaClanger1.png DuncanDropsaClanger85.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger2.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger3.png DuncanDropsaClanger4.png DuncanDropsaClanger5.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger6.png DuncanDropsaClanger7.png DuncanDropsaClanger8.png DuncanDropsaClanger9.png DuncanDropsaClanger10.png DuncanDropsaClanger11.png|Rheneas DuncanDropsaClanger12.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger13.png DuncanDropsaClanger14.png DuncanDropsaClanger15.png DuncanDropsaClanger16.png|The bell DuncanDropsaClanger17.png DuncanDropsaClanger18.png|Duncan DuncanDropsaClanger19.png DuncanDropsaClanger20.png DuncanDropsaClanger21.png DuncanDropsaClanger22.png DuncanDropsaClanger23.png DuncanDropsaClanger24.png DuncanDropsaClanger25.png DuncanDropsaClanger26.png DuncanDropsaClanger27.png DuncanDropsaClanger28.png DuncanDropsaClanger29.png DuncanDropsaClanger30.png DuncanDropsaClanger31.png DuncanDropsaClanger32.png DuncanDropsaClanger33.png DuncanDropsaClanger34.png DuncanDropsaClanger35.png DuncanDropsaClanger36.png DuncanDropsaClanger37.png DuncanDropsaClanger38.png DuncanDropsaClanger39.png|Sir Handel DuncanDropsaClanger40.png DuncanDropsaClanger41.png DuncanDropsaClanger42.png DuncanDropsaClanger43.png DuncanDropsaClanger44.png DuncanDropsaClanger45.png DuncanDropsaClanger46.png DuncanDropsaClanger47.png DuncanDropsaClanger48.png DuncanDropsaClanger49.png DuncanDropsaClanger50.png DuncanDropsaClanger51.png DuncanDropsaClanger52.png DuncanDropsaClanger53.png DuncanDropsaClanger54.png DuncanDropsaClanger55.png DuncanDropsaClanger56.png DuncanDropsaClanger57.png DuncanDropsaClanger58.png DuncanDropsaClanger59.png DuncanDropsaClanger60.png DuncanDropsaClanger61.png DuncanDropsaClanger62.png DuncanDropsaClanger63.png DuncanDropsaClanger64.png DuncanDropsaClanger65.png DuncanDropsaClanger66.png DuncanDropsaClanger67.png DuncanDropsaClanger68.png DuncanDropsaClanger69.png DuncanDropsaClanger70.png DuncanDropsaClanger71.png DuncanDropsaClanger72.png DuncanDropsaClanger73.png DuncanDropsaClanger74.png DuncanDropsaClanger75.png DuncanDropsaClanger76.png DuncanDropsaClanger77.png DuncanDropsaClanger78.png DuncanDropsaClanger79.png DuncanDropsaClanger80.png DuncanDropsaClanger81.png DuncanDropsaClanger82.png DuncanDropsaClanger83.png File:DuncanDropsaClanger46.jpg Episode File:Duncan Drops a Clanger-British Narration|UK Narration File:Duncan Drops a Clanger - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 10 episodes Category:Episodes